


Unexpected

by srslyasgxrd



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Canon - Manga, Demon, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, NSFW, Slow Burn, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srslyasgxrd/pseuds/srslyasgxrd
Summary: Many unexpected things occur in the world, people go missing and others see ghosts but none nearly come as unexpected as falling into a hole and ending up 130 years in the past!You are truly in for a ride....This story will be following the mangas storyline so be prepared for spoilers of that nature!





	1. Chapter 1- A new beginning

The sun is slowly disappearing and the darkness is creeping up from the shadows. It would soon be too dark to navigate home.

Your shoes make loud clicking noises as you rush through the empty streets of your neighborhood. The only sign of life being the illuminated glow of the windows in houses and apartments.

_Oh, why on earth did I stay out so late!_

You think disappointed in yourself as you round a corner, almost tripping over your feet. All you wanted was to spend the afternoon in the park, it wasn't your fault for accidentally falling asleep!

_'Meow'_

A soft sound echoes from a dark alleyway you happened to be crossing. and you skid to a halt, turning your head to look into the emptiness a confused expression on your face. 

 _Is that a cat I hear?_  
You think to yourself as you take a step closer turning your ear to the alleyway as to catch another sound.

_'Meoow'_

This time the noise is louder and you are certain it's coming from a cat. You kneel down in front of the alley stretching your hand out as to beckon the poor unseen animal over.

"Here kitty, it's okay I won't hurt you" you coo in a soft voice, trying not to appear as threatening. After speaking you see the thin cat emerge from the darkness, the street lights allowing you to see it clearly, it's fur a glistening black with wide beautiful green eyes, staring at you expectantly.

"See! It's okay little guy, oh I wonder what horrible person left such a sweet thing out here in the cold"   
You exclaim genuinely upset, nobody should abandon their pets on the street! The cat meows again and rubs up against your hand for a pat. You rub it between the ears and give it's back a scratch.

 _'Meow!'_  
The cat bellows, obviously delighted by the attention. You smile in delight and continue petting the small creature, enjoying the purring noise it's making. Suddenly out of nowhere, a great crashing noise occurs further down into the alleyway. The cat rapidly abandoned it's sweet behavior and takes to scratching your hand instead, running off down the road.

"Ouch!" You yell in pain, feeling betrayed you hold your hand close to your chest at the stinging sensation of your wound. You examine the damage (luckily it only being a small scratch). After checking your hand was okay your head snaps up to where the sudden sound came from. Upon seeing only darkness in the alley you anxiously stand. The alley feels cold, colder than you are used to. It's blackness causing you to be nauseous and dizzy.

Suddenly you snap out of your daze and realize your surroundings, remembering what time it is and what you were doing in the first place, you gasp in surprise and do a swift 180 turn, as you break out into a sprint down the quiet path.

 _Oh dear, my mother is going to kill me for being out this late!_  
You think, mentally preparing yourself for her wrath.

As you run around a familiar corner, the street lights around you providing little light for your eyes, extremely out of breath and legs aching you finally find yourself at your doorstep. Gasping for air you pull open the door readying yourself to apologize a million times for your mistake.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN" a shrill voice exclaims. It's your mother, she stands a few feet Infront of you with her arms crossed. She looks absolutely pissed.

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW LATE IT IS?, YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED"  
She is almost screaming now. you try to fight the urge to cover your ears, knowing it will cause her to be even more upset.

"I'm sorry mum," you say as an almost whisper. You bow your head in embarrassment, fully knowing that the neighbors can hear every word through thin walls.

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT, I GAVE BIRTH TO YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?"  
You cringe at her words and risk a glance up at her face and immediately regret doing so. You swear you have never seen an uglier expression on a woman, her every wrinkle more prominent than usual, eyebrows facing downwards and a vein almost bursting from her skull.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW OR YOU'LL NEVER LEAVE THIS HOUSE AGAIN"  
You don't dare look at her as you (with as much stamina you have left) rush quickly to your room.

It's always been like this for you, almost 17 you are and your mother (and frankly every adult in the area) treats you as though you are 5. It's not even late, goodness it's only 6 o'clock in the afternoon! It's not as though you can check what time it is anyway as your family is too poor to afford such luxury things as mobile phones and every cheap excuse of a watch you've ever had is either lost or broken beyond repair. Being bullied at school for your misfortune and being considered the 'hobo' isn't exactly ideal either.

"I would do anything to have a different life than my own"  
You sigh flopping face first onto your creaky bed, feeling sorry for yourself. After a few minutes of silent depression, you decide it would be best to change into your nightwear before you go to bed. Sleeping in regular clothes isn't exactly the most comfortable thing in the world.

Pulling on your night clothing you turn to grab your most valuable possession, an MP3 player that is resting on your dresser. Listening to music has always calmed you down especially in terms of sleeping. Rubbing your eyes and yawning loudly you take a step towards your bed, excited to finally rest from all that running. Unfortunately, the odds are not in your favor today as you trip and fall over your own feet.

"Oh fuck-" you mumble, Bracing your hands up for impact. You prepare to meet the hard wooden floor of your room. Only to realize after a few seconds that your fall is taking longer than what you'd consider normal, suddenly feeling a cool rush of air onto your face, Confused and still falling, you open your eyes only to be face to face with grass and dirt. You hit the ground head first and groan in pain.

"What the actual shi-"  
Is all you can manage to say as you roll onto your back confused as can be, your head spins and you can barely open your eyes as your eyelids have grown heavy, squinting as hard as you can you manage to make out a setting sky and an unfamiliar tree, the unmistakable feeling of wind and the smell of soil and plants fill your senses causing you to be even more confused. Were you not in your room just now?

Suddenly you hear the noise of footsteps walking rapidly towards you on the grass. Your head feels too heavy to move and you feel sick. Unfortunately never knowing who those footsteps belong to, the world around you turns black.


	2. Chapter 2- Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely the strangest thing you have ever experienced.  
> Luckily it's just a dream right!
> 
>  
> 
> Right??

Everything hurts. Your legs feel as though they are going to fall off, your blood pounds in your ears from an arising headache. You can barely squirm from your discomfort as your body struggles against many layers of blankets.

_strange_

You think as you feel yourself become more alert. Trying to roll around some more, you manage to loosen up the blankets. You can see the sunlight through your eyelids.

_I don't remember my bed feeling like this..._

Struggling slightly you open your eyes, groaning immediately in pain you shut them again as the harsh sunlight shines directly onto your face. Turning your head away from the cruel light you open them again, expecting to see the familiar bedside and layout of your room you feel a wave of panic wash over you.

The room you see is extravagant. The walls have small golden patterns along the edges overlaying the creamy white paint, there are multiple paintings displayed and hanging. The bed you are lying in you is very large and looks to be very old fashioned. Like what you'd expect to see in a history museum. you take note of the hanging silk-like curtains and the large poles on each corner of the bed frame.

In front of your bed, you find a large oaken wardrobe pushed up against the wall, next to it a large, polished, wooden door stands.   _  
_

"either my house was renovated magically while I was asleep or I've been kidnapped" you mumble, wide eyes scanning the room rapidly. you feel extremely anxious in this new environment, how did you get here? all you remember is tripping over and passing out.

Moving your head towards the window you pull your hand out from the blankets to shield your eyes. The windows you face are massive and ornate, The thick, laced curtains covering them aesthetically. You definitely would have enjoyed admiring them if not for your current situation. Slowly you rise from the bedsheets, definitely not enjoying the cracking of bones and your stiff muscles as you stretch your arms slowly.

Examining yourself you realize that you are still wearing your nightwear from before. Thank god.

_At least I'm not naked_

You try to ease your worry with jokes, it doesn't work, unfortunately. You swing your legs over the side of the bed after pushing the sheets off you cringing at the loud creaking noise the bed frame makes. Looking around you feel as though you are missing something.

"ah! my Mp3!" you whisper turning around and searching through the bedsheets, thinking you could have dropped it or lost it while you were sleeping. After having no luck in your search you decide to stand and look out one of the large windows. once your feet hit the floor you realize how cold the air is. Your hands reach the soft fabric of the light colored curtain and carefully push it to the side. You find you have to place your hand over your mouth to stop yourself from gasping too loud.

Outside your large window is a wide and magnificent garden, you realize you are on the second floor of whatever building you are inside. 

_There goes my chance of escaping out here_

Your anxiety isn't soothed by the beautiful garden outside, in fact, you only find it to be eerie and you start worrying more and more. Where are you? how far away is home? whose house is this and how do I escape? 

 _Oh my god I've been kidnaped I'm so going to die,_ You place your hands on your head in concern, this is definitely not good. Feeling tears come to your eyes you try and blink them away. 

"Oh dear, I'm afraid crying won't do you any good" A smooth voice calls from the doorway. A voice you can instantly recognize as male.

You turn suddenly in alarm, How had you not heard the door open! You're surprised to find that the mans voice that sounds concerningly familiar...

When you face the voice you have to take a step back in surprise. This man has to be one of the most attractive people you have ever seen, wearing a butlers tailcoat, his hair is soft looking, sporting a wonderful black raven color, some of it hanging down to frame his lean face perfectly, he is quite tall too. But his most prominent feature would definitely be his cruel, almost reddish eyes.

 _He doesn't look human,_ you think

He moves towards you almost smiling, you feel yourself start to shake from fear,  _is he going to hurt me?_ you jump in surprise and almost yell when he speaks again suddenly, 

"come now miss, I am here to take you to meet the young master, you have quite some explaining to do" He smirks at you, obviously amused by your fear. He looked frighteningly curious, with his head tilted slightly his eyes feel as though they are peircing right through you.

_wait, young master? where have I heard that before_

 

you suddenly come to a realization, _a butler? young master? you're kidding me this HAS to be a dream._

Those terms you remember from your early teenage years where you would fangirl and fantasize over fictional characters that would watch and read about. when you had a strange fascination for Japanese culture and those animated shows and manga books. kuro- keroshiju? kurosuji? something like that comes to your mind.

_but that's impossible_

you think as you are led out of the bedroom you woke in 

 

_such things are just fiction!_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oofmgf I hope my writing isn't as revolting as I think it is yikes.  
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
